William Afton/Human
Main = William Afton (also commonly known as Purple Guy, The Killer, or The Murderer, or Mr. Afton) is the overarching main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He was responsible for The Missing Children Incident mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's, and he may have carried out more murders, as implied by the Death Minigames in the second game. He appears in most of the Death Minigames of the second game and the End-of-Night Minigames of the third and fourth game, and his role in the franchise's story is pivotal. Physical Appearance William Afton's appearance in the minigames is represented with the size and height of an adult man, and with his skin tone ranging from various tones of purple or magenta, depending on the minigame, however it is important to note that his skin tone might actually not be purple or magenta but is only represented in this way. He is also sometimes depicted wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. It isn't until Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that he retained a consistent appearance, undetailed as it may be, though he has expressive eyes and a mouth that conveys his emotional state. Another instance in which William shows more detail than his other appearances is during the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he has glowing, white eyes, a yellow object on his chest which resembles a badge and either, holds a purple object, which is speculated to be a weapon or tool, or extends his hand in a beckoning pose. Personality Because William does not speak (except Sister Location and FFPS) during minigames, his story is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to discover lots of hidden information about William. William is the murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his barbaric crimes with an unceasing smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five children that he shows any other emotion, fear. His motives are unknown and cryptic though his actions ultimately lead to his own downfall. Heard in the intro of Sister Location, during the past events before becoming a killer, William formally has a rather calm neutral personality speaking in a British accent. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 William first appears in several minigames that occasionally occurs after the player gets killed by one of the animatronics, including Foxy Go! Go! Go!, Take Cake to the Children, and SAVETHEM where he started his killing spree way back in the past before the events of the second game. His murder was revealed in both Take Cake to the Children and Foxy Go! Go! Go!, where he killed the crying assigned child outside of the restaurant and five children respectively. In the SAVETHEM minigame, William sometimes appear in one room upon entering and will suddenly rush towards Withered Freddy (whom the player plays as) to end the minigame, resulting a game crash along with the "you can't" text. There is no way to avoid him upon witnessing. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 William now make his first physical appearance in the third game as a reanimated corpse trapped within the heavily damaged Spring Bonnie suit, called Springtrap. 250px|right|thumb|One of the ghost children confronting William. Before the starting events of the third game, William appears in the end-of-night minigames within the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where his fate of becoming Springtrap is revealed. In the first four end-of-night minigames, William will dismantle the four original animatronics when they attempt to go to the Safe Room, one by one on each nights. Upon attempting to enter the room while following Shadow Freddy, the "ERR" message will be displayed. If the animatronic do not enter the room for a little while, William will dismantle them regardless. On Night 5, however, five spirits of the Missing Children incident appear and enter the Safe Room along with William. After one of the spirits chasing him for a while, he runs into the Spring Bonnie suit in order to get away from them. Few seconds later as he laughs while thinking his getaway was successful, is crushed to death in the suit due to the malfunctioning springlocks. While the spirits disappearing, the dying William lays upon the pool of his own blood, twitching. 30 years later, he is later revived as Springtrap. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 While William Afton does not appear as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he does makes a cameo in Fredbear's Family Diner at the end of Night 3, where, if the player goes back to the Dining Room when the man in the Fredbear suit is first seen, William appears to be helping an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location William does not appear anywhere in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, albeit his voice heard during the opening intro where he describes Circus Baby's abilities. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator William once again appeared in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, as a heavily withered version of Springtrap. Ultimate Custom Night Both of William's incarnations return in the mashup Ultimate Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Afton returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted as a digital consciousness. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Purple Guy GoGoGo.png|William as he appears in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! minigame. Purple Person.png|William as he appears in the Take Cake to the Children minigame. Purple Car.png|William's car. Purple man.png|William as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame. 679.png|The text that appears once Freddy is caught by William. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay Purple Guy Walk South Gif.gif|William walking (click to animate). Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif|William dismantling the animatronics during the end-of-night minigames (click to animate). Purple Guy Attack Gif.gif|William panicking (click to animate). Purple Guy Charge Gif.gif|William preparing to enter the Springtrap suit (click to animate). 472.png|William inside the Springtrap suit before he stands up. Purple Guy Cackle Gif.gif|William laughing in the suit (click to animate). Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif|William being crushed by the suit (click to animate). Purple Guy Death Gif 2.gif|William falling in a puddle of his blood (click to animate). Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|William coming to his grim demise (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Stuff3.gif|William putting a Spring Bonnie mask on an employee (click to animate). Miscellaneous 225.png|Note William's own corpse in the suit as Springtrap. 228.png|More of the corpse can be seen here. 252.png|Springtrap rips his head open, almost completely revealing William's rotten head. Thankyou.jpg|Springtrap with William's corpse mouth visible, in the teaser on Scott's website. PurpleGuyCorpse.jpg|A behind the scenes render of Springtrap with the head and torso removed to show William's remains inside. pgfreddyfiles.png|William as he appears in the book The Freddy Files. Springtrap_Corpse_Head_DEMO.png|William Afton's Corps head, as seen in the UCN "demo". |-|Audio= Sounds As William appears in many minigames, he makes various noises when performing different actions. The sound effects played are as follows: Warning: Loud! The sound played when William charges at an animatronic to dismantle it. It also plays on the three rare Springtrap boot screens. The sound played when William is fleeing from the dead children. The sound played when William is crushed inside Springtrap. The sound played when William is in the Springtrap suit, presumably laughing at the children. William moaning inside of Springtrap while he moves. Dialogue A board member (first) and (second) talking about Circus Baby in the intro to FNaF Sister Location: Unknown: William Afton: Unknown: |-|Trivia = General *Unlike most human characters in the series, William Afton speaks using a southeastern British Accent. According to an interview between YouTube and Twitch Personality Lewis Dawkins, AKA Dawko, and Afton's voice provider, PJ Heywood, the latter based Afton's personality upon Anthony Hopkin's portrayal of Hannibal Lecter from Silence of the Lambs. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Due to the significant changes made to the mobile ports, the second game's mobile version is the only mobile port in the series where William has a major role, as he only makes an appearance in the third game's mobile version in the rare Springtrap boot screens, whereas in the fourth game's mobile version he is absent. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Occasionally, when the third game starts up, one of three images may appear of Springtrap revealing the William's rotting corpse inside of him, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. **Part of William's lower jaw can also briefly be seen in Springtrap's right-side jumpscare, and while he is in sight on CAM 15. *With assorted parts of his flesh visible, William is the second human character to make any sort of on-screen appearance, after Mike Schmidt (as his eyes and teeth are visible in the Game Over screen in the first game). **With these visible parts of his body, some discerning features can be made out in William, such as a cleft chin. **Along with that, William is also the only character who has revealed more of an on-screen appearance (that being the Jumpscares, Extras, and rare boot screens). *The code for Night 4's minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (395248) is the hex code of purple in reverse (#842593). Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *William Afton is voiced by PJ Heywood, who also voiced Michael from the final cutscene ending, and later for William's second reanimated incarnation in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. *Michael Afton as a corpse in the final minigame cutscene bears an eerie resemblance to William Afton's minigame sprites from the previous installments. *As opposed to his second reanimated incarnation, Afton's voice sounds noticeably more smooth than future games, in which his voice sounded more gravelly. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location